Finnick's Final Request
by ThAtOtHeRpSyCoPaTh
Summary: When Finnick was in the Capital Mags took care of Annie, but now that they're both gone who's left to watch over her and the baby? Gale has to honor Finnick's Final Request, but now that Katniss is acting strangely he must figure out what's wrong with her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first official Fanfic (although I thoroughly enjoy reading them). Hope you like it! Read And Review!**

**BTW this is Post Mockingjay**

**Enjoy :)**

I didn't intend for things to end up this way- but oddly enough I'm kind of happy they did. Sure Katniss rejected me, but given the circumstances, I can't exactly blame her.

"Hi Annie, hey Junior, what's for dinner?" I asked as I walked in the door, sitting down next to the baby in the height chair, waiting for his mother's delicious cooking.

"I made some stew out of that fish and..."

"That squirrel Katniss sent?" I said trying to finish her incomplete thought.

"Yes that Katniss sent. Oh yes that reminds me..." Annie said trailing off again.

"What?" I asked, instantly forgetting the stew half way between my mouth and bowl.

"Peeta called."

"What did he say?" I asked a little too harshly because she instantly closed off putting her hands over her ears and trying to block out the world. The only thing that could bring Annie back to reality was little Finn. Finnick Jr. at the tender age of three minutes had already developed his father's knack for calming her. Now, he was just about to turn one and just holding him seemed to turn Annie into a different person entirely.

"Peeta called and he invited us all to come visit Katniss and him in District Twelve. He said he'd make Finn a birthday cake just like the wedding cake he made Daddy and I." she said smiling down at her baby boy.

"Does Katniss know?" I asked suspiciously.

"No he wanted to surprise her. Her game hasn't been as good lately and Peeta thought she could use a good hunting partner for once." I had noticed the squirrels and turkey she had sent us were a little below her usual standards. Peeta was a lousy hunter (it had been one of the few things I'd had going for me), of course her game was a little less impressive than before, she was all alone.

"When are we leaving?" I asked impatiently.

"As soon as possible. But don't you have to work?"

"Nah, Beetee can handle it. He's been working on some automated harvesting machine so the coal mining, hunter isn't much use to him now. Can we leave tonight?"

"I'll pack the baby's things you go..." Annie mumbled.

"To get tickets from the train station? I'll be right back!" I called as I ran out the door leaving my stew cold on the table. Sure she'd utterly rejected me, but Katniss was still my best friend and I hadn't seen her since shortly after she killed President Coin. I'd spoken to her on the phone, but I wanted to make sure she was okay because I had this horrible feeling she wasn't.

* * *

The train traveled through the night, but I couldn't sleep. It's been over a year since the rebellion and even then I don't think I'd ever imagined my life would end up like this. It all changed the night Finnick died.

_"Come on Finnick, climb!" I shouted, but the mutts were gaining on us. Katniss had already gone up with Pollux, Cressida and Peeta, so now it's just Finnick, Castor and I._

_"It's no use." Finnick tells me. "We'll stay here and try to hold them off. But Gale, I need you to promise me something." he says grabbing my arm with what is sure to be his death grip. "Please, just make sure someone takes care of Annie and... I think there'll be a baby too."_

_"I'll take care of them myself." I promised._

_"I just wish I could have met him someday." he said sadly. I turned to the ladder when Finnick called out, "Oh, and Gale,"_

_"Yeah," I turned around._

_"She'd be lucky to have either of you."_

_"Thanks." I said, "And Finnick,"_

_"Hmmm?" he turned around, anxious to tear apart some mutts in what was sure to be yet another fight for the death._

_"I'm really glad I've known you. I only wish we could have had more time."_

_"We all could have used more time, but the clock's been ticking since even before we were in the clock arena. Now my times up, just say good bye to Katniss for me. And tell Annie, I love her."_

"_I will." And then I climbed the ladder without looking back, for if I did, I don't think I ever could have left them there._

_So when I had reached the top and Katniss flung the Holo down into the depths of the sewers I couldn't help but flinch as a final scream pierced the air._

* * *

"We will now be arriving in District Twelve."

Standing up, I took the bags and Annie took Finnick Jr. and we stepped out into the station. I hadn't been back in twelve since the days of the rebellion and it has most definitely changed. The last time I was here it was a desolate wasteland full of half rotten dead bodies. Now the bodies have obviously been buried and the burned shop fronts turned into shiny new stores. I don't know what I had been expecting, but this certainly wasn't it.

Peeta and Katniss still live in what used to be the Victor's Village, except now they live together (which is just like shooting an arrow through my heart). The Village isn't empty like before, every house is occupied, but only two by actual victors. One house containing my best friend and her, uh, fiancée, and the other is still occupied by none other than Haymitch. I can already smell the liquor.

"Annie! Gale!" Peeta called to us, walking out of the house issued to Katniss after her first games. "And this must be little Finnick Jr. He looks just like him, Annie."

"Thank you. It's nice to see you." she said smiling and hoisting the baby up higher on her hip.

"Thanks for having us Peeta." I said, trying to remain civil and not break all his fingers when I shook his hand.

"It's my pleasure and besides, I think it'll be good for Katniss to see you. I've been worried about her; she's been acting weird lately." At the sound of that my stomach twisted inside me.

"Why don't you come in and put your stuff down. Katniss has been gone all morning; she disappeared before I even woke up." That's early even for Katniss. Peeta, being a baker, got up almost as early as a hunter, that way there would be fresh bread for the bakery. If she left so early that he didn't even notice her leaving, she must have been in the woods long before the sun was up.

When I walked into the kitchen memories instantly flooded back to me. There was the table where they dumped me after the whipping with Thread. The scars on my back throbbed merely at the thought. And there sat that same table where Katniss had kissed me. There was the door to the study where President Snow had personally threatened to kill me. Happy times.

"Annie, you and the baby can have the room on the left and Gale you can have the one down the hall."

"Ok," Annie said, "I'll bring everything upstairs. Can you..."

"Hold the baby? Sure Annie." I said taking the baby from her.

"Maybe when you're done, Annie, we can go down to the bakery." Peeta called after her.

"That would be nice." Annie replied. Once Annie was out of ear shot I asked Peeta rather desperately, "Is she okay?"

"I really don't know." he said sighing, "She really hasn't been talking much. The other day I asked her what she thought of the protesting in One and she just shrugged."

"Seriously, she had no opinion whatsoever?" I asked incredously.

"She looked like she wanted to say something but just wouldn't."

"Wow, I'm glad you had us come out here."

"I was hoping she'd tell you something she wouldn't tell me. You are her best friend."

"Yeah, well I haven't exactly been her favorite person lately." I replied sheepishly.

"Just try, I don't know what else to do."

"I'll see what I can do. Can you take care of Annie and Finn while I'm gone?" I asked offering little FJ to him.

"Yeah, I'll take care of them and you take care of Katniss." He said taking the baby. I nodded and walked outside.

There was no fence to duck under anymore, but I still entered the woods near my old home. It was weird to be back and I still wasn't sure if I was happy about it, but if Katniss needed me, I don't think I could stand to be anywhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A Reunion and a Surprise

**A/N: Bonjour! So I meant to put an A/N on the first chapter but I completely forgot :O! So ley's start here! This is my first official Fanfic so I'm deeply sorry if it sucks! It's post Mockingjay (in case you didn't notice). Now I know that you're going to say that what happens in this chapter does not go along with the book but just stay with me, it will in the end.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to our first reviewer 12talbo, I swear I cired when I saw your review! Thank you so much to 12talbo and everyone who set author/story alerts! I love you all!**

**Okay, Haymitch is telling me to shut up and let him drink and remind you that I do NOT own The Hunger Games! It all goes out to the positively brilliant woman by the nameof Suzanne Collins! We all love her!**

***Please Read and Review***

**Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Here I am again, Katniss Everdeen, the girl who runs off into the woods whenever she can't face something.

I hadn't been expecting this, not at all. It's kind of scary, but I'm also really happy. I have to tell Peeta, but I'm still having trouble telling myself now.

I'm a pretty sorry excuse for a hunter because I've been out here at least four hours, probably more like five, and I haven't even fired a single arrow. All I've done is sit on the rock that Gale and I used to meet at for breakfast. It still feels cold and empty without him sitting next to me. I really don't know why I torture myself everyday by coming here, maybe so I never truly forget my best friend and the way our lives used to be. I really do miss him.

And then I heard a noise and instantly loaded my bow. It sounded like feet walking through the woods. Not Peeta's feet, these are way too stealthy and quiet for him. These feet are barely perceptible, as if they belonged to a hunter who hadn't been in the woods in a very long time.

"Gale?" I asked holding my breath. And then he emerged from behind a massive pine.

"Hey Catnip, you going to shoot me or what?" And then I was running into his arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had some fancy job in District Three?" Technically we're not supposed to call it that anymore, all the Districts were renamed but those of us who were here before still use the word District.

"I do. Peeta invited us to come out and visit for Finnick Junior's birthday."

"Are you telling me Annie and the baby are here too?" I asked, a brief moment of girlish, giddiness welling up inside me.

"Yeah, they went down to the bakery with Peeta, but I thought I'd come find you."

"Wow," I said sitting back down on the rock in awe, "I still can't believe you're here."

"Me either." he said grinning, "So, you have an extra bow? Clearly you're completely useless without me." he said gesturing to my empty game bag. "And Peeta said you had been at it for hours."

"Hey, I was eating breakfast and setting snares and mending my bow and..."

"Sitting here doing absolutely nothing."

"Shut up!" I said standing up, "Come on, I have another bow in a hollowed out tree over there."

"Great." he replied following me through the woods that had once been our only escape.

* * *

"Katniss, you know I never meant to hurt her." It had come out of nowhere. One minute we had been shooting at a doe running through the trees and the next I was in the Capital again, watching my sister truly become the girl on fire. And yet in some way, it all could have been Gale's fault.

"I know."

"Then what's wrong, and don't try to fool me into thinking you're fine, we both know you're a terrible liar. You haven't shot one straight arrow this whole time. I know something's wrong. You can't fool me, Catnip." I sighed. Maybe it was the pet name, but he was going to find out sooner or later and even though Peeta should have been the first to know, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Gale, I'm pregnant."

**Whoa, didn't see that coming, did ya?**

**Sorry it's a little short.**

**The next one's already done and should be up within 15 minutes...**

**I just thought I had to end the chapter right there.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Just Like Before

**New Chapter! I told you I'd have it up quick!**

The words went through me like a knife. Katniss? Pregnant? It just didn't make any sense.

I could see Gale was struggling with what I had just told him, but I couldn't stop. "I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure until I woke up with morning sickness. I didn't want to wake Peeta, so I came out here. I know he should have been the first to know and he would have been, but then you showed up and I just needed to tell somebody." Gale was still staring at me wide eyed. "Please, just say something."

"You're going to be a great mother." he said quietly.

"Really, you think?" I felt a tiny smile cross my lips. Gale nodded and pulled me into a hug I hadn't realized I'd needed so desperately.

"I still haven't even decided whether or not I want kids." I said as we started walking through the woods again, obviously no closer to catching game than I was earlier. "It was Peeta's idea." I could already feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"You know, with parents like you and Peeta, this kid's going to be pretty cute." I just looked at Gale. "It's true, little F.J.'s eyes are totally Finnick's but his hair looks just like Annie's."

"Aww. I can't wait to meet him. Does he really look like Finnick?" I asked.

"Yeah, acts like him too. The kid can swim better can I can." That made me laugh, growing up in District Twelve didn't make Gale much of a swimmer, so it wasn't really saying much.

"Can you imagine what this little thing's going to be?" he said gesturing to my still relatively flat belly, "Right now I'm envisioning a little girl carrying a bow. And she has a long, blonde braid that curls at the end. She likes to draw in her spare time and has even less patience for people than you do."

"Haha." I replied drily, "What if it's a boy?"

"Hmmm, he has dark hair, like you and I, but light skin, like your mother's. He has Peeta's eyes and likes to bake with Daddy and go into the woods with Mommy. But he won't ever let you shoot anything in the woods; he's sweet, like his Auntie."

"If she had a tiny piece of this baby I would be so happy." I said looking down at my abdomen. "Let me try. How about a little girl with dark, curly hair that she likes to wear in two braids? She has my father's eyes, but Peeta's complexion. Oh, and she can bake even better than her Daddy, but prefers hunting with Mommy."

"Yeah, I'm sure Peeta would love that." Gale said, rolling his eyes at me.

"You know him, he'd be happy as long as I was. He's way too good for me." I stated matter of factly.

"He is."

"Hey!" I said whacking Gale in the head with my bow.

"Hey yourself!" he said rubbing the back of his head while I just laughed.

"I've missed you." I sighed, "How long are you guys in Twelve for?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll call Beetee later and ask him when he needs me back. He's working on some project he doesn't need me for so he'll probably tell me to stay awhile. I think he's worried I've been working too much." he confided in me.

"Well, are you?" I asked.

"No."

"You know I'm not the only one who's a terrible liar." I prodded.

"Okay, maybe."

"What else do you do besides work?"

"I help Annie with the baby." he told me.

"And..."

"Hey, that baby's a lot of work! You'll find that out soon enough."

"What, no friends? No girl friend? No nothing?" I asked in shock. A girl would have to be blind not to notice Gale.

"No, not really. I guess I have a few friends at work and there is this one girl, but it's nothing." Gale was blushing so it was obviously something.

"I find that hard to believe. What's her name?"

"Lily," he muttered, "But like I said, it's nothing."

"I doubt that."

"Come on, we're not going to get anything like this." he said loading his bow. I nodded following him deeper into the woods and vowing to bug him more about this later.

**Okay, that wasn't especially long, but I'll do my best to get something else up soon.**

**School starts again on Monday *groan* and I have Track all week, first meets on Thursday! Wish me luck I'll probably suck!**

**Over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I am so SORRY for not updating sooner. Ive had this on done for a while but my computers being stupid and won't let me upload it. I've also been a little preoccupied reading Quite Peculiar by Julia456, it is a quite addictive Leviathan Fic that is barking brilliant. Good thing I finished it this morning otherwise I don't think I'd ever be able to read anything else! **

**As always READ AND REVIEW! It makes me smile all day whenever I get a review!**

**Disclaimer: (Can't remember if I did one last chapter *sheepish grin*)**

**Do you actually think I'm Suzanne Collins? I'm flattered.**

For a hunting trip that started off really poorly, it turned out pretty well. A wild turkey, seven squirrels, three rabbits and a couple of wild dogs, Katniss and I had a little incident where we ended up in a tree with dogs snapping at our feet, just like old times!

When we got back she asked me if I wanted to go to the newly rebuilt Hob, Greasy Sae and some of the others moved into what used to be the Justice Building. Katniss tells me it's almost as rundown as that old warehouse was. I tell her I'll go and trade the game for whatever she needs, if she wants to go talk to Peeta. He still doesn't know about the baby of course.

"Are you sure?" she asks, "I can talk to him later."

"No, go ahead. This is when Finn usually takes his afternoon nap." I say, looking at the sun high in the sky, "Sometimes Annie even takes a nap with him and with all that she's done today; I'd be surprised if she didn't. Come on when are you going to get another chance to talk to him alone?"

"Well, I guess you're right." Katniss says hesitantly.

"Don't worry about me." I tell her taking her game bag. It's the same worn out old thing she's had since we were kids. "I'll be fine; it'll be nice to see everyone again."

"Okay, I'll see you back home then." she says.

"Okay, good luck with Peeta."

"Thanks." and with that she walks left, back towards the village, and I walk right, towards the building that used to stand for everything I hated about life. Now, it was a miracle it was even standing. The firebombing of Twelve had done a number on the Justice Building, nevertheless, there it stood, just off of the square where all those reapings were held. I can still hear Effie Trinket's voice, reverberating through my head, "Primrose Everdeen", and then a year later, "Katniss Everdeen". Her ridiculous capital accent doesn't make me laugh anymore, for all it brings is dread.

Technically the Hob isn't a black market anymore, without the restraining laws of the Capital in place, most of the business that is conducted there is perfectly legal. Of course some isn't; it still attracts some shady characters, so I made sure not to let my guard down. No it wasn't a black market, just a... regular market, I guess.

"Gale, is that you?" called a familiar voice from within one of the stalls. Greasy Sae. "I haven't seen you since we were in Thirteen."

"Yeah, I live in Three now." I replied, feeling slightly guilty for not visiting sooner. Holding up the game, I said, "I came back to visit Katniss and Peeta."

"That's good, she's been acting a little funny lately. Her last batch of squirrels wasn't exactly up to snuff."

"That's why I'm here." I told her. I didn't mention the pregnancy though, I wasn't sure if Katniss wanted people to know yet. "These are a little better." I said, dumping the bag on the counter, "Let me know what you want."

About an hour later I walked out into the square, double checking the list Katniss had left me, detailing everything she wanted to trade for. I think I have everything, there wasn't much on there. Since Katniss hunts and Peeta bakes, they really don't need much food. All that was left in the game bag was a rabbit, a squirrel and a handful of berries along with some new shoe laces for Katniss' hunting boots and a new doorknob for the bathroom. Apparently Katniss had accidentally broken it because she was in such a rush this morning.

It was eerily peaceful, walking through the streets of Twelve. I was perfectly okay, that is, until I walked passed our old house.

It was burned almost beyond recognition, like the Justice Building, it was a miracle the thing was still standing.

There was the willow tree Posy used to play under, charred and dead now. On the tiny, little porch I could just make out the washboard my mother used to do the townspeople's laundry. When I think back, I can still see her hands beet red from all the scrubbing. It killed me to just sit there and do nothing while she worked her hands raw, but there was nothing I could do. At least until I met Katniss in the woods, her mother really was a lifesaver, whether Katniss acknowledged it or not.

"No one's been in there since they burned down Twelve." I jumped to find Haymitch Abernathy standing next to me. For a drunk, he could be pretty stealthy.

"They wanted to tear it down and build a new house there, but Katniss wouldn't let them." he continued, "Said they couldn't because it belonged to someone else. The District Council couldn't make up it's mind, as usual, so they just left it here."

I never really liked Haymitch very much. Katniss acted friendly enough towards him; well, as friendly as Katniss could be. He still gave me the creeps though.

"Go in there, kid," he said looking at me, "If anything survived the fire, it'll be in there. I got to get myself some more booze." I couldn't tell if he was full out drunk or stone sober, it was definitely one or the other.

When I could no longer hear Haymitch stumbling through the street I took a deep breath and walked towards the house.

I had thought the place was grim and depressing as a child, what with all the coal dust settling over everything. Now there was the layer of coal topped off with even more ash.

When I pulled on the front door the rusty old hinges finally gave way and the whole thing fell from the wall. I propped it up against the side of the house, careful not to break anything else.

I stepped into the kitchen and the pain hit my like a brick. The room was teaming with memories, reminding me of how simple life used to be. There on the mantle, covered in dust was a picture from my parents wedding.

Guilt enveloped me when I saw my mother's face. I hadn't talked to her in over a month. After the war I decided my life was going to be different, I was going to start over. I moved in with Annie, in order to keep my promise to Finnick and Mom and the kids moved to district Four, because they, like many, weren't ready to return to Twelve. And we hadn't spoken since.

I took the picture, dusted it off, wrapped it in an old worn out blanket and gently slid it into the bag. After we leave Twelve, I'm going to visit my mother.

A quick survey of the kitchen told me there still wasn't any food in the house. Every last scrap was usually eaten and anything left after the attack would have been eaten by animals.

I raided the kitchen drawers and found several good knives that I slid into the bag. Why waste? That's when I saw the bed in the corner, the one that I shared with Rory and Vick. It had been getting tight the past couple of years since they were both growing. Now they both had their own beds and Posy too.

The lumpy old mattress was covered in a layer of coal and soot, but seemed to be intact. I wonder if it's still there?

I took a deep breath and stuck a hand under the bed. It took a little searching but eventually I pulled out an especially long and extremely sharp hunting knife. I had slept with it within reach ever since Katniss had told me that the President had personally threatened to kill me. At the time I didn't let her know how badly it had scared me, but the truth was it had really freaked me out. Then of course I got whipped, if that didn't scare me half to death I don't think anything would.

I stuck my hand in between the mattresses again and found an old, beat up, leather wallet, my father's wallet. Even when he was still here, it was never very full, but he always said that 'a man is never a man without a proper wallet'. He believed that the few things we have should be safely guarded, especially money. So when he died, naturally they gave his wallet to the man of the house, me.

But the wallet wasn't what I was looking for; I wanted what was in the wallet. As always, there was no money in it, all that was in the wallet was a picture.

It was of Katniss and I, maybe a little more than a year after we had met. It was probably the only picture I have ever seen where we were both smiling. It was back before we had both taken out so much tesserae, I think my name was only in the Reaping nineteen times. We had just come back from an extremely successful hunting trip on which we had accidentally stumbled into a berry patch full of strawberries, the Mayor's favorite. We brought the berries to the Mayor's house and his daughter Madge answered the door with the brand new camera from the Capital she had received for her birthday. Before Katniss and I had even realized it, she took a picture of us laughing hysterically. I loved that picture, Katniss just looked so happy. She was never that happy anymore.

I had kept that picture with me constantly when she was in the games. I told her she could do it, she could win, and most of the time I believed it, most of the time. It killed me to think I might never see her again. Everyday I'd go down to the mines and count the minutes until I could get home and see if she was still alive. But when I finally sat down in front of that blurry tv screen and saw what was happening to her, I couldn't escape to the woods fast enough.

I put the picture back in the wallet, folded it and stuffed it in my pocket. I looked around the house one more time before I ran out the front door. I couldn't take these memories anymore.


End file.
